<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Resident Evil After Dark by JValentine0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956335">Resident Evil After Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JValentine0/pseuds/JValentine0'>JValentine0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, Multi, Reader-Insert, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:35:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JValentine0/pseuds/JValentine0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of CharacterxReader and Headcanon pieces. This will be an ongoing work. Requests are welcome.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Rough Around The Edges</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>BradxReader Fluff</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The dog started barking as soon as headlights were in the driveway. The clock told you it was a quarter past seven.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Late, but not as late as he usually is these days. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>The back door closed quietly. A gentle voice greeted the old basset hound who couldn't help but make a racket seeing his favorite person. Soft soothing tones and the dog's tail thumped loudly against the linoleum floor.</p><p> </p><p>"I missed you too, buddy. Go lay down…"</p><p> </p><p>You could hear the fridge opening and then shutting quick. Dinner had gone cold an hour ago, but you had carefully tucked it away in the fridge with so many of his other meals. Some were untouched. Still, he seemed happy to take the Italian food with him to eat the next day.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As long as he's not stopping at Tony's eating those greasy pizzas…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Looking up to the doorway, the magazine in your hands was all but forgotten when Brad dropped onto the sofa. Boots gone, jacket gone, his hair was a mess. The beer in his hand went to his lips as he looked up to the TV. Some gameshow from Japan. You hadn't figured out the premise of it yet beyond the two hosts names of Vic Romano and Kenny Blank..something. It was Brad's favorite.</p><p> </p><p>You gave it the college try anyway. "How as work?"</p><p> </p><p>"Long. Flew until about six. I got back to the RPD to turn in something only to find out that someone had downloaded a bunch of porn to Jill's computer. Captain Wesker was losing his mind." A hand mopped over his face as Brad sighed. "I couldn't get the noises the woman was making to stop and Irons walked in."</p><p> </p><p>If your jaw was any lower it would have hit the floor hearing that.</p><p> </p><p>Blowing his air out, Brad polished off his beer before continuing. "So… Chris tried to help and just ripped the computer off the desk. The cables ripped... I have to take it to the computer repair shop on Flower tomorrow. Wesker threatened to fire all of us. Real cherry on top to a shit sundae day."</p><p> </p><p>"For what?" You couldn't hide the shock or anger in your voice.</p><p> </p><p>Brad could only shrug. "I don't know. I don't care. I would happily take that pink slip after he cussed me out and go fly for another department or Game and Parks at this point." The corners of his mouth lifted when he looked between you and Max who had dropped in front of the sofa with his big sad eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe next year we can go somewhere else. I want to get bills paid and take a vacation before either of us leave our jobs."</p><p> </p><p>The brunette could only nod in agreement to the idea of a vacation. Shifting, he crawled over until stretched the length of the sofa. "That would be amazing," he mumbled, cheek against your lap as he stared at the screen. A sigh of relief was exhaled when your fingers were working through his hair.</p><p> </p><p>"If you have Friday off we could go shoot pool down at J's?"</p><p> </p><p>There was no response from the man. He was out like a light.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chris Redfield NSFW</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chris Headcanons</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just an assortment of headcanons I associate with Chris. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><br/></span>Daddy kink, you call him daddy and your ass is getting pounded so hard it’ll take days for you to recover. Like, if you want him to get rougher, spank you while he thrusts, tug your hair, you know what to say.</p><p class="p2"><br/>He’s not into slapping. The dirty talk might be filthy but far from degrading when he yanks you by the hair and then makes your ass red. Right in your ear, he knows how to make all of your cheeks burn and your fingers claw at the sheets.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He doesn’t like tying you up much, only because he loves making you feel so good you’re gripping at him and the sheets, maybe scratching at his back too. Which on that note, loves marking. Loves when you mark him as much as he loves marking you. In that moment laying claim to one another with teeth and nails really gets him purring. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The aftercare is good, and warm, and fluffy. It’s ice cold peach tea on a hot summer afternoon. He just pull you into his chest and strokes your head. He cleans you up himself, sends you off to the shower, and goes to prep your favorite snack and drink. You binge watch bad movies and laugh together in cozy clothes and one of his old BSAA hoodies. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>